KAMEN RIDER: THE BLOOD II
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Misato begins adapting to her new home and time. Let's hope she doesnt kill anyone.


_And here's another installment to THE BLOOD, boys and girls. Hope you guys enjoy the nonsense in this piece. Keep in mind that the idea of the Mutajin are from me and Kamen Rider Chrome, that's pretty much it._

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me you sucked out the mutagen from the Mutajin and there were no adverse effects? None?" Yusei asked. He and Aki were currently examining Misato and had taken a sample of her blood for analysis. "Didn't you think of what might happen?"<p>

"It was a gamble, but it was the only way I could think of that might beat that mutant bitch," Misato justified.

"That was a very crazy move," stated Aki.

"It worked, didn't it? And besides, I've been given genetic enhancements and alterations for almost a decade. I'm now immune to any genetic manipulation," Misato answered. "But I think you'll need to look after Yuji. He did get impaled by a spear."

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER: THE BLOOD II<strong>

**Adaptation**

* * *

><p>"WHAT!-?"<p>

The loud shriek echoed in Yuji's home as Misato sat with the young man and his family at the breakfast table.

"I have to go to school!-?" Misato shouted, not believing what she'd heard. However, there was no denying the words and Aki had suggested it. "Why!-?"

"Because you're a minor," Aki pointed out.

"I'm 16, going onto 17 soon," Misato retorted defensively.

"Hey, me too," Yuji beamed.

"You're not 18, which still makes you a minor," Aki countered.

Misato scowled, crossing her arms. "Why do I have to go to school anyway? I already got an education."

"Wasn't your education given to you by an evil organization?" Yuji asked.

"Mostly, but my handler was the one in charge of my education," answered Misato, smiling at the lessons Dr. Washam taught her. He'd homeschooled her and she practically finished all her necessary education before officially joining G-SHOCKER's ranks after years of training.

"Come on, it'll be a breeze for you," Yuji insisted, "Just give it a try, please?"

Misato crossed her arms in defiance, "No, it's a waste of my time. I should be looking for work not going to school."

"You don't even have a resume, unless you plan on adding secret agent/terrorist to the list? Maybe there's someone hiring cyborgs," Yuji sarcastically remarked. "I've never heard of any. Oh, maybe they're hiring Psychics to train hamsters to row boats!"

"I could always do underground freelance work," Misato shrugged.

"Not on my watch, young lady," Aki objected. "Unless I say it's OK."

"Like you could stop me," she muttered under her breath.

Aki slapped a card onto her Duel Disk and called, "Black Rose Dragon."

Red flower petals flew around the room and Misato was staring into the eyes of a black skinned dragon with sharp teeth, vine-like tentacles and covered in rose petals as the wings flapped. The dragon was in Misato's face and it growled hungrily.

Aki glared at the cyborg, "You were saying?"

Misato blinked as she gazed at the dragon's teeth and spoke up, "Um...I promise not to do anything illegal."

"Good, now I'll call Natsuki and arrange an appointment," Aki smiled. "You're still going to school and as for the underground work you'll have to wait until you get used to things around here."

"Kihihihi, Mama scolded Misa-neechan," Maria teased, receiving some glowering from the cyborg.

"Listen to Aki," Yusei replied as he entered the room, "I guarantee you'll lose 99.9% of all arguments with her."

"But there's always a 0.1% of winning," Misato hoped.

"That 0.1% is reserved for me."

"Your way of winning is in your pants," she countered.

"Exactly," he nodded.

Misato sighed in defeat and asked, "So, what school am I going to?"

"Duel Academy, the same as me and Maria," Yuji smiled. He turned to his mother, "When's the appointment?"

Aki closed her phone, "Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll get ready!" Yuji said and he ran to his room. Maria followed as she ran to her own room to change.

"Aw, look how happy he is," Aki giggled.

"So, what can I expect?" Misato asked.

"Expect drama queens, tough guys, weirdoes, and lots of Duels," Yusei listed.

"Sounds like an average day at old GS," she reminisced.

"You'd think that," he retorted.

* * *

><p>It had actually been two weeks since Misato first arrived in this new era and she had already gotten used to the basics. She wasn't unfamiliar with the technology in this era. G-SHOCKER was practically centuries ahead of its time already considering they could create cyborgs. However, Neo Domino was still a drastically different environment from what she was initially used to.<p>

It would be a new start for her. Unfortunately, while she was gone from G-SHOCKER, the influence G-SHOCKER had on her was still strong. She was still bloodthirsty and, by nature, a killer. Being in a new place had not changed that.

She had been found by Yuji and taken in by his family and while initially surprised by their kindness she didn't feel like she belonged with them. After all, she didn't actually have what one would call a very good track record.

When Yuji had found her she'd been injured and while he'd been surprised by the presence of circuits and cybernetics in her body he hadn't freaked out. He had taken her back home to be treated and repaired by his mother and father, Yusei and Aki. Like Yuji, they had accepted her with open arms.

The feeling of acceptance was still alien to Misato. In fact the only acceptance she had truly felt had been from her handler and surrogate father, Dr. Washam. But these complete strangers not only accepted her, they also gave her a new home. A home she felt that she didn't deserve. They were just too nice, especially Yuji. Why did he have to care so much? It was giving her a huge headache. He even stopped her from going back to her old ways of killing.

But for how long?

It seemed that this new era wasn't as peaceful as she thought. There was a new breed of monster that Yuji had dubbed as 'Mutajin'. They were humans who took a mutagenic serum which turned them into those mutant monsters. It was similar to how G-SHOCKER created their Cyborg Mutants…and herself.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door was heard and Yuji peeked in, "Chairman Kruger? Vice-Chairman Viola?"<p>

It was an office, with a brunette with violet eyes sitting on a couch and having tea. She was dressed in a lavender one-piece dress with a white tassel going down her front that was decorated with small gold wings and other trimming, lavender pants and black shin-high boots.

The chair behind the desk turned to reveal a woman with long, dark-blue hair and green eyes. She wore a blue jacket, white midriff-baring shirt, black pants and a white collar.

"Ah, Yuji," the bluenette greeted, "Come in."

Shizuru hugs him into her chest and smiles, "Welcome back, Hun~!" she greeted with a Southern accent.

"Th-thank you, Shizuru," he blushed as he returned the hug.

Misato was a little irked at the older woman's show of affections toward Yuji.

"Shizu-mama!" Maria beamed as she hugged Shizuru.

Natsuki saw Misato and asked, "Is she the one?"

Yuji escaped the hug and nodded. "Yes, this is Kurushina Misato," he introduced.

"She's adorable~," Shizuru beamed as she hugged Misato.

Her face was halfway buried in the woman's cleavage. "Mph! Help! Air!" she muffled.

Yuji pried her out. "You'll have to forgive her. The Vice-Chairman is the most physically affectionate of them."

"Yeah, I see that," Misato retorted while fixing her hair.

"So, I understand you're from out of town, Kurushina-san," Natsuki continued.

"Yeah, _very_ out of town," she nodded. '_Try a couple of centuries ago_.'

The Chairman nodded, "Alright then. I did some talking with Aki and with her recommendation, we admitted you into Duel Academy. Oh, and your tuition will be wavered until you graduate."

"We hope it's alright with you, Misato," Shizuru welcomed.

"I got nothing better to do," Misato shrugged. "But why for free?"

Natsuki smirked, "I'm the Chairman, and I can do whatever I want."

"Normally we would have to give you a dueling entrance exam," Shizuru explained. "But given that you still need some work on that, we can postpone that for when you're ready. We'll just call it an exhibition match instead." She winked and held a finger over her lips, "Just don't mention this to the other students and staff, K~?"

Misato smirked, "OK."

"Then you can go," Natsuki dismissed, "Class starts in a week, so don't be late on your first day."

"Yes, Chairman," Yuji nodded. He took Misato by the hand and led her out the office.

"They make a cute couple," Shizuru smiled.

"You're right," she agreed. "I get the feeling Yuji won't stay single for long."

"So~" Shizuru sauntered around the desk and sat on Natsuki. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Why not?" the bluenette shrugged.

* * *

><p>The three were on the roof, looking out the sunset together.<p>

"That went well," Yuji smiled.

"You all seem really close," Misato noted.

"Yeah, they're our godmothers," he informed.

"This will be the first time I've hung out with normal kids my age," she stated as she looked down at her hand.

"Well, I hope you won't be too uncomfortable," Yuji hoped, "I'm actually looking forward to this year now more than usual."

"Right, because of me," Misato rolled her eyes, "The new kid."

"It'll be fun!" Maria insisted

"What? It shouldn't be too bad," he claimed. "Come on, let's go home. Your uniform should come in soon."

"Great...uniforms," Misato grimaced.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Misato asked. She wore the girls' uniform which was a red blazer, white blouse and black skirt with stockings.<p>

"Red is a good color on you," Yuji smiled.

"Oh, you look adorable," Aki beamed.

Misato looked into the mirror and frowned a bit, "I think I prefer if it was black in red trim."

"Well, you can customize your uniform once your grades either improve or if your already high marks are maintained. It's a kind of reward for the students' progress up to the middle of the year," Yuji informed.

"Cool," she smirked.

* * *

><p>Aki had suggested taking Misato on a tour of the city, which Yuji gladly volunteered for. They were out on the town and Misato was clearly upset.<p>

"He grabbed my rear," she frowned.

"That didn't mean you had to break his wrist," Yuji argued. "A simple punch would've provided a sufficient knockout due to your strength."

"He's lucky I didn't rip off his..."

"OK!" he cut her off, "How about ice cream?"

Misato was about to accept when she saw a little girl crossing the road as a truck was speeding towards her. It was coming in too close. She reacted instantaneously. Rushing towards the road, she pulled the girl into a protective embrace, turned her back to the vehicle and got hit by the truck.

"MISATO!" Yuji screamed as he ran to her and the girl.

Misato went rolling and then stopped. People all saw the impact. Then, she laid out flat on her back with the little girl in her arms.

"Hey, you OK?" Misato asked the little girl.

"MIYUKI!"

Miyuki looked over and ran to her mother as she cried in her arms, "Mama!"

Misato stood up and looked to see Miyuki's mother coming towards her. She grabbed Yuji as the pair power-walked out of the area to avoid any approaching press. He was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked.

"I've taken worse." He stared at her again and she waved, "Relax, I've been hit by a train before and came out alright."

Yuji nodded, "OK then. That girl looked really happy that you saved her. Too bad you didn't want to stick around."

"People would be crowding around and ask too many questions," she frowned. "But, I do know it'll end up on the news."

"More than likely, then the buzz will blow over in a few weeks," he explained. "That's how it happens here."

"I'm glad. I don't want to end up on the news again," she accepted.

He smiled, "Wanna get that ice cream now? I'm buying."

Misato accepted, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Again with the fucking coffee, Jack?-!" Crow fumed, "How many times do I gotta tell ya to use your money productively!"<p>

"I don't see the problem since it's MY money," Jack shrugged

"The point is you spend so much money on useless shit! Like that outfit you designed for the WRGP party!"

"That was a well-spent investment!" the former King argued.

"Again, huh?" Yuji sighed as he and Misato arrived at the café.

Crow looked to the couple and waved, "Hey, Yuji!"

Jack cocked a brow as he eyed Misato, "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Misato," she introduced.

"Wow, what a looker!" Crow whistled as he captured Yuji in a noogie. "Why didn't you tell us about her!-?"

"You've finally become a man, Yuji," Jack nodded approvingly.

"Get off," Yuji whined.

"Yuji, who are they?" Misato inquired.

Yuji freed himself and introduced, "These are my uncles, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan."

"Yo!" the Black Bullet saluted.

Jack nodded in greeting.

"Now, if you're both wondering if Yuji and I are dating, we're not," Misato stated. "I'm just staying with his family for the moment."

Crow sighed, "Come on, kid, Yuki's gonna end up getting married by the time you finally get a girl."

"He's too slow," Jack shook his head.

"Shut up," Yuji pouted.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Crow saluted.

"Here's your next round, Jack," Stephanie smiled. She was the manager of the coffee house now.

"More coffee?-! Are you shitting me?-!" Crow fumed.

"Hey, do you serve ice cream here?" Misato asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Stephanie smiled.

Misato grabbed a seat and sat down. And she ordered...a LARGE bowl of ice cream. The bowl came after a few minutes. It was covered in chocolate fudge, sprinkled with nuts and topped with a cherry.

"You'll get an ice cream headache from that," Crow pointed out.

"Worth it," she shrugged as she used her spoon to scoop some into her mouth.

Crow whispered to Yuji, "Wow, she's a risk taker. You better not lose this one, kid..."

Yuji growled in annoyance.

Misato sighed, "Umai~!" She offered, "Yuji, you wanna share?"

"Oh, sure," he nodded as he took a seat across from her.

"Hey, we better beat it and let the love birds eat alone," Crow whispered to Jack, "Or else we'll get burned again by Aki."

Jack shivered at the mention of Yuji's mother before he slapped a few bills on the table and booked it.

"Wait up!" Crow bellowed as he ran after him.

The two were now alone, sitting across from each other as they ate from the single bowl of ice cream. Though it had been two weeks since the cyborg girl started living with Yuji and his family, he couldn't help but still feel distant from Misato. He didn't exactly care about her past, but he did care about her. Why was that? They still didn't know much of each other, if anything at all. But he wanted to know. Yuji wanted to know who she was and why he began to care so much for this girl. Sure, he cared about his friends, but his care and concern for Misato was on a whole other level. Could it be that…?

"So, you said you were going to teach me how to use a Duel Disk," Misato reminded. She's been learning how to play the OLD SCHOOL way.

"Oh, right...!" Yuji jumped as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Relax, relax," she dismissed with a wave.

"So, how's the new deck?" he asked quickly.

"I think I managed to build a good one," she nodded.

"Well, toolbox decks are some of the easier builds, especially involving warriors. But..."

"I decided to go with an Undead-Type theme," she clarified.

"Oh, you changed it?" he blinked.

"Those Inzektors didn't work well for me," she sighed.

"Yeah, I felt that was the case," he nodded.

Misato put the spoon down and asked, "How come you still hang around me after I tried to commit murder? How come you covered for me?"

"Well, I didn't want you to get in trouble," he replied.

"I am trouble. You've known that since day one," Misato insisted.

"Well, I just don't think that," he stated.

"At least you're better company than those idiots."

"You mean your old team, the NUMBERS?" he inquired.

"I can't believe I had to get stuck with a coward, a dancing fool, a guy who still plays with toys, a thief, a trigger-happy psycho, and an arrogant asshole for teammates," she counted.

"Doesn't sound like good company," he agreed.

"You have no idea," she groaned, "Half of our team defected, taking along two of the other girls as well. Can you imagine what it was like for me to not have any intelligent female companions to talk to?"

"Not really," he agreed. "For them to leave you like that... That's not exactly nice."

"We were on opposing sides," she sighed, "I was the 'villain' and they were the 'heroes'."

"Well, why didn't you go with them?"

"I...don't know," she failed to answer. "They sided with the guy who betrayed us."

He saw the pain in her eyes and continued eating his side of the ice cream. "If they didn't take you with them, then they probably weren't good friends. Don't worry about it, I won't bring it up anymore," he assured.

Misato just ate her ice cream quietly. _'Friends...'_

"So, I was wondering, about what you told that Mutajin girl. You called yourself a _'Kamen Rider'_. What is that?" Yuji asked.

Misato did say that, didn't she? Well, it wasn't a difficult question to answer. "Kamen Rider…I asked that question once too and that was the answer the guy I was fighting gave me."

"The one who injured you," he realized.

"Yeah, it was a death match and only one of us was going to get out of it alive," she added.

"But you made it out alive and here you are," Yuji reinforced.

"Alive? Barely," she muttered.

Yuji reached forward and held her hand, "You're alive, thanks to my parents. And I'm glad they were able to save you."

"Yeah, you're glad," she mocked, "Still, I sometimes wonder if I deserve to live."

Yuji frowned sadly, "You're gonna keep beating yourself up about it, aren't you?"

"Yuji, I'm going to be honest with you," she spoke up, "I took his friends hostage and I was planning to kill them to draw him out. Now, what do you say to that?"

"Well, I understand the logic in that," he admitted, "But didn't you feel bad or anything?"

"If he didn't show I would've killed them."

"Huh, you're more hardcore than I thought," he noted.

Misato cocked an eyebrow, "And you're not horrified? Disgusted?"

"For one thing you're honest with me, and I'm grateful for that," he smiled, "Also, I honestly don't know how to react."

"Well, he came as planned and we fought," she frowned, "Killed me too. I just wonder how I got here."

"Whatever the cause, you're here now and that's what matters."

* * *

><p>It was a week later when the new year of Duel Academy began. Misato and Yuji were walking together while Maria held her brother's hand as they escorted her to her grade-school class. Misato's jacket was left open, as well as her top buttons. She didn't even bother with the tie.<p>

Yuji's jacket was a custom fit that was a fire-red with gold trim and a long tail as it almost reached the floor. Underneath that was a black shirt and pants.

"OK, so this is it," Misato sighed.

"You look nervous," Yuji noticed

Maria beamed, "Don't be. School is fun!"

"Yuji!"

They turned to see a boy in the standard men's uniform running toward them. His hair and eyes were indigo, with a single ahoge bouncing on top of his head.

"Shinji!" Yuji identified as they pounded fists.

"Been way too long, man!" he grinned before waving, "Yo, Maria-chan!"

Maria pointed, "UU, Camera-Hentai!"

Shinji face-faulted.

Misato suddenly grabbed Shinji and slammed him hard against the wall.

"AH! What!-?" Shinji cried.

"What the hell are you doing here, BLACK 13?" she growled.

"Do I look black to you?-!" he panicked, "And I'm 16 years old, thank you very much!"

"Calm down, Misato," Yuji pleaded as he grabbed her shoulder, "He's not who you think he is."

Misato looked straight at Shinji, that face, but it showed fear. BLACK 13 never showed that...and released him.

"I thought I was gonna die," Shinji panted. "Who the heck is she, Yuji...?"

"Kurushina Misato," Yuji introduced, "She'll be starting school today, so be nice and don't try and take any photos of her. She might kill you."

"Right," he gulped as he went pale. He then regained his composure and grinned, "So, you two going out?"

"No," he glared.

"So she's single? Then how about..."

"No."

"Damn..." he grimaced.

"Still an idiot like always."

Misato then saw another student, who wore a green jacket, walking up to them. She could tell he was a boy by his voice, but his looks went against that since he was actually feminine and cute. His hair was brown and reached his shoulders and his eyes were green. He was shorter than them, maxing only up to Yuji's shoulders.

"Princess Hideyoshi," Maria beamed.

"Hello, Maria, and I'm a guy," he sighed. He then smiled, "Good to see you again, Yuji."

"Likewise," he returned as they shook hands.

"Hello there, I'm Kinoshita Hideyoshi," he introduced. "You're new, I assume?"

"Kurushina Misato, and yeah, I'm new," she confirmed. "So, you're really a guy?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"He even gets confused for his twin sister, Yuuko," Yuji added.

"Identical twins with different genders," Misato mused, "Lemme guess, her admirers mistake you for her."

"He even has his own, from both genders," Yuji reinforced.

"That must be frustrating."

"I'm used to it," Hideyoshi shrugged.

"He even ends up in female clothes and costumes," Shinji grinned.

"I'd like to see that," she grinned, "So, Kinoshita, how do you know Yuji?"

"It was during a Junior Nationals Tournament when we were around 12 years old," Yuji recalled, "It was a close match before Hideyoshi overpowered me and won the championship."

Misato's mouth hung wide in shock, "He beat you? No way!"

"I'm not an expert, Misato-san. And Hideyoshi really knows how to use the Gadgets."

"Those gear things?"

"Yup, and I've been experimenting with the Machinas over the summer," Hideyoshi added, "So, Kurushina-san, how did you end up living with Yuji?"

"WHAT?-! YOU'RE LIVING TOGETHER?-!" Shinji cried.

This caught the attention of other students that were passing by as they started talking amongst themselves.

Misato glared at the boy, "Do you have a death wish?"

Shinji paled and got whacked over the head by Yuji. He growled sarcastically, "You might as well broadcast it over the PA system, Shinji!"

"Really, I should?"

"NO!"

"Kihihihi, Onii-chan always bops Camera-Hentai," Maria giggled.

"Maria-chan, don't be so mean," Shinji whined. "A cute girl shouldn't be mean."

"You know she's only teasing," Hideyoshi reminded.

"Well, we're gonna walk Maria to her class so we'll catch up with you two," Yuji planned.

"Sure," nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well then, I'd like you all to meet Kurushina Misato-san," their homeroom teacher, Hibiya Chitose, introduced. The classroom was the same structure as a university lecture hall.<p>

"She's so pretty~!"

"She looks mean…"

"She's a babe!"

"Don't get so excited. I heard she's living with Fudo."

"What?-! That wimp?-!"

"Lucky bastard…!"

"Everyone's got the wrong idea, thanks to Shinji," Yuji sighed. He was in the front of the class, with Hideyoshi on his left.

Hideyoshi looked to see Shinji hiding under his desk by the window higher up. "Looks like Kurushina-san's gotten him spooked. What happened?"

"Shinji reminded her of someone," Yuji simplified.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

" ...You could say that."

"Must've been a bad breakup," Hideyoshi sympathized.

_'You've got no idea, Hideyoshi...'_ Yuji thought.

"Please take any seat you like," Hibiya-sensei offered.

Misato nodded and took the seat to Yuji's right side.

"That's so predictable."

She detected the source of the voice off the corner of her eye, spotting a girl with flowing gray hair and red eyes.

"That you'd take a vacant seat right next to your "host"," she smirked. "Skanks like you never have any class."

"That Fuyumi never shuts up," Hideyoshi sighed.

Misato turned to look up at Fuyumi, "Hey, what did you call me?"

She smirked again, "The way you carry yourself wasn't clear enough, skank?"

"Just making sure," Misato confirmed before she walked up to her. Suddenly, Fuyumi was slammed face-first into her desk, making other students gasp. Misato had slammed her face into her desk. "_Don't_ call me skank," she warned. Fuyumi now had a bleeding nose.

"Oh dear," Hibiya-sensei gasped. "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary, Fuyumi-san."

The girl was quickly rushed out of the class by some other students.

"Kurushina-san, I'm sure you're upset after being insulted, but please refrain from injuring your fellow students in class," she smiled.

"No promises," Misato shrugged, "If I get provoked I will retaliate." Misato looks at everyone in class. They flinched as they tried to avert from her gaze.

"Splendid," Hibiya-sensei smiled. "Now then, why don't we discuss the selection of this year's class representative?"

Hideyoshi raised his hand, "I nominate Yuji."

"Me too!" Shinji beamed.

Others echoed their agreements as they made their decisions.

"Way to put me on the spot," Yuji glared at his friend.

Hideyoshi winked, "What are friends for?"

Misato nodded, "Yuji should be class rep."

"You too...?" Yuji turned to her with a whine. She shrugged.

"Then it's settled," Hibiya-sensei smiled, "Fudo-kun, wins the election by a landslide."

* * *

><p>After Misato had received disciplinary action for injuring a student, the students made their way to the main dueling arena as they gathered in the stands.<p>

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Duel Academy," the bluenette announced. "I'm your Chairman, Natsuki Kruger."

"And I'm your Vice-Chairman, Shizuru Viola," she smiled.

"As you all know, Duel Academy is about helping you students in basic dueling techniques, strategies, tactics, and other related fields. However, the most important thing about dueling is...(dramatic pause) having fun!" Kruger said with a smile. "I definitely look forward to enjoying this following year with all of you young duelists!" smiled Natsuki as the students gave their applause.

"Now, if y'all take your seats, we'll be holding an exhibition match between two of our Junior students," Shizuru announced.

The arena was surrounded by bleachers raised several feet above the arena floor.

"Exhibition Match?" Misato inquired.

"It's part of the opening ceremony," Hideyoshi explained.

"Lemme guess, to show off the best of the upper class to the freshmen?"

"Exactly," he nodded before he spotted Yuji and Shinji in the ring. "And there they are."

Misato glared down at Shinji and the kid with the camera shivered as he felt eyes staring at the back of his head.

"Don't let her get to you, Shinji," Yuji dismissed, "She's just like that."

"She really doesn't like me does she?" Shinji cringed.

"Not you, exactly, but the guy you remind her of."

"Great...now I won't be able to concentrate," he groaned.

"Sure you will," Yuji smiled, "Just focus on me and nothing else."

Shinji pumped his fist, "You got it!"

The two boys took their places and waited for the signal.

"Begin!" Natsuki allowed.

**"Duel Disk, Set!"** Shinji called as his D-Pad expanded and fitted onto his left arm.

**"D-Gazer, Set!"** Yuji called as the device flipped open and was set over his left eye before flashing on. "Duel Target, Lock-On!"

The atmosphere changed as the AR Field was erected. All the students, including Misato, were able to see what was going on as they wore their own D-Gazers. Misato had one as well as she hooked hers on.

**_"AR Vision, link complete."_**

"**DUEL!**" they chorused.

**Shinji: 4000**

**Yuji: 4000**

"First turn's mine!" Shinji grinned, "Ore no turn, Draw!" He grinned as he began, "I summon **_Elemental HERO Stratos!_**"

The wind kicked up as the hero of the skies appeared. His fan wings spun as the engines whirred to life. "Hoorah!" he shouted.

**_Elemental HERO Stratos  
>WINDWarrior/Effect/Lv.4/1800/300  
>When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:<em>**

•**_Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control (not counting this card)._**

•**_Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand._**

Misato blinked, "Elemental HERO?"

"It's an old set of mostly Warrior-type monsters that focus on special effects and Fusion Summoning," Hideyoshi explained, "Stratos is one of the key cards to the entire archetype. I think I remember Shinji saying he inherited them from someone in his family."

Misato stared intently at Stratos, recalling her experience with BLACK 13. "Heroes..."

"Let's go, kid!" Stratos said as he gave Shinji a thumbs-up.

Shinji nodded, "You got it! Stratos' Monster Effect," Shinichi began, "Allows me to add a HERO monster from my deck to my hand! And I choose Woodsman!" He showed his card and grinned, "But the fun doesn't stop there, because now I'll play the Field Spell; **_Fusion Gate!_**"

He set the card and a black portal opened in the sky above the arena.

"That didn't take long," Yuji smirked.

"With this, I can fuse monster without my Fusion spell," Shinji grinned. And now, I banish Woodsman and Effect Veiler!" The two monsters materialized into view as they flew into the vortex. "Heroes combine their powers," Shinji recited, "to bring about a miracle of unbridled power! Fusion Summon! Shine brighter, **_Elemental HERO The Shining!_**"

"I'm betting it's something big," Misato narrowed her eyes.

Her assumption was correct as beams of light shot down from the vortex as a man in white and gold descended upon the field, sporting a gold ring on his back with blades.

**_Elemental HERO The Shining x1  
>LIGHTWarrior/Fusion/Effect/Lv.8/2600/2100  
>1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 LIGHT monster<br>This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your removed from play "Elemental HERO" monsters. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select up to 2 of your removed from play "Elemental HERO" monsters, and add them to your hand._**

"I am here, sir," Shining spoke calmly.

"And Shining gains 300 attack points for every Hero that's removed from the game!" Shinji added.

**Elemental HERO The Shining: 3200 ATK**

"Turn end," Shinji smirked.

"That was amazing!"

"Summoning a powerhouse like that on the first turn?-!"

"Fudo's got no chance!"

"They don't know what Yuji can do," Hideyoshi sighed. "You've seen him play, right?"

"Not like this," Misato denied. "Yuji and his family have been teaching me to duel with the old school method."

He blinked, "You mean you've never dueled for real?"

"Card games were never one of my priorities," she shrugged. She blinked when she noticed how serious Yuji was. _'His eyes…they've changed.'_

"Gambarre, Onii-chan!-!" Maria cheered as she sat next to Misato.

**Music – "Jack Battle" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 1)**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuji called. "I summon **_Laval Magma Artillery!_**" The spot in front of Yuji exploded as a purple-stoned golem climbed out of the hole, armed with shoulder-mounted cannon barrels.

**_Laval Magma Artillery  
>FIREPyro/Effect/Lv.4/1700/200  
>Up to twice per turn, you can send 1 FIRE monster from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.<em>**

"I activate Magma's Monster Effect," Yuji declared, "By sending a FIRE monster from my hand to the graveyard; I can blast you with 500 points of damage. Also, I can use this effect up twice a turn." He slipped two monsters into his D-Pad, "Therefore, Magma Artillery deals 1000 points of damage. **_Magma Mortar!_**" The golem fired to fire-powered blasts that hit Shinji as he grunted from the heat.

**Shinji: 3000**

"Next, I play the spell card, **_Rekindling!_**"

"His key card," Misato realized. She remembers how Yuji always used Rekindling on her during their lessons.

"With this, I can special summon all FIRE monsters that have 200 defense points from my Graveyard," Yuji explained. "Revive, **_Flamvell Firedog_** and the Tuner Monster, **_Flamvell Magician!_**" Two flames erupted on Yuji's side of the field as they formed into a light purple-skinned man in robes and a Great Dane covered in molten rock.

**_Flamvell Firedog  
>FIREBeast/Effect/Lv.4/1900/200  
>When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from your Deck, except "Flamvell Firedog".<em>**

**_Flamvell Magician  
>FIRESpellcaster/Tuner/Lv.4/1400/200  
>While you control an "Ally of Justice" monster(s), this card gains 400 ATK.<em>**

"Oh man," Shinji gulped.

"Your reaction means you know what's coming," Yuji smiled. "Good, so you realize you're going to lose now. Let's turn up the heat! I tune my Level 4 Firedog with my Level 4 Magician!" Firedog howled as he jumped into the air as the Magician closed his eyes and turned into 4 green rings as they engulfed Firedog as Yuji chanted, "_The Earth shatters and bellows flame of pride! Take form and burn away the darkness that looms forth!" _The orbs turned into a pillar of light and Yuji shouted, "Synchro Summon! Erupt, **_Volcanic Dragon!_**"

The pillar of light turned into a pillar of flames until a pair of demonic-looking arms erupted forth. A pair of molten rock wings flapped the flames away to reveal a towering dragon, covered in rock-like skin with red glowing lines in-between the cracks. The dragon had glowing yellow eyes that blazed like flames, menacing teeth, and a multitude of horns that resembled Yuji's hair but were actual horns instead of simple hair. His shoulders had crater like structures as flames danced out of them like giant torches. A long tail swished from side to side as the dragon let out a challenging roar that could be heard for miles as it rang though the air. It stood at a towering 20 feet.

**_Volcanic Dragon  
>FIREDragon/Synchro/Effect/Lv.8/3000/2500  
>1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters<br>Negate the effect of any Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that Trap Card. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card is removed from the field, inflict damage to both players equal to this card's DEF. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent._**

"Volcanic Dragon gains 500 attack points for each FIRE monster in my graveyard," Yuji explained. "There are currently 2 FIRE monsters in my graveyard. Therefore, Volcanic Dragon gains 1000 attack points! **_Flame Turbo!_**" The dragon roared as its torches ignited, growing hotter and bigger as the beast powered up.

**Volcanic Dragon: 4000 ATK**

"Aw shit!" Shinji panicked.

"Battle!" Yuji declared, "Volcanic Dragon will attack The Shining! **Molten Meltdown!**" Volcanic Dragon roared as it generated a glowing orb of red and yellow energy in its right hand as it flew at the Elemental HERO, thrusting the ball in his face as he was engulfed by the blast.

"ARGH!" Shinji grunted as his Life Points took a hit.

**Shinji: 2200**

"When Volcanic Dragon destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points," Yuji explained. **"Krakatoa Crusher!"** Volcanic Dragon brought his fist down, making the ground in front of Shinji as it exploded and propelled him back with him shouting out and landing on the floor.

**End Music**

**Shinji: 0**

**WINNER: FUDO YUJI**

Cheers erupted throughout the stadium as they were thoroughly impressed with the display of "fire power."

Misato dashed over to Yuji and beamed, "That...was the most...AMAZING play I had ever seen!" She looked really excited after the match she had just witnessed to. "You have to be one of the best in the city!"

"I learn from the best," Yuji smiled, "It's been a while since I've used that OTK."

"Indeed, a flashy performance," Hideyoshi complimented.

"Yeah, I should've known I wouldn't stand a chance," Shinji chuckled, "I mean Yuji is the son of Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki."

Top names of the dueling world from decades ago were still well-known and respected.

"Also, you playing Fusion Gate automatically telegraphed Shining in my head," Yuji pointed out.

"So, Banabara here focuses on fusing his monsters to bring out his big guns and Yuji here uses Synchro Summoning," Misato listed, "Pretty interesting. Any other Special Summons I should know about to improve my own game?"

"Exceed Summoning; the overlaying of monsters with matching levels to summon a monster with a corresponding Rank instead of Level," Yuji summarized, "I forgot we haven't covered that yet."

Misato blinked, "Overlay?"

He showed Misato a black monster card that depicted a miko covered in flames.

Hideyoshi explained, "Overlay is when you stack two or more monsters of the same level together to Exceed Summon an Exceed Monster of the corresponding rank. It's new, and considered the easiest way to summon powerful monsters. However, while Exceed Monsters have powerful effects the use of their effects are limited to the number of Overlay Units they have. Oh, and Overlay Units are the monsters you stack together to summon them."

"I guess they needed to balance these Exceed creatures out somehow, right?" Misato assumed.

"That's right, but some Exceed Monsters have extra powers that don't even require their Overlay Units," Yuji added."Dad was really thorough when he designed their chemistry."

"I can't wait to really go out there," she grinned.

"You may get your chance, Kurushina-san," Hideyoshi warned, "When you injured Fuyumi-san you have brought her ire upon you. I have no doubt she will demand a duel from you out of satisfaction."

"The bitch who called me a skank?" She grinned, "Heh, I say let her bring it," and she threw his fist in the air, "Let her fucking bring it!"

Shinji whispered to Yuji, "And where did you say you found her again?"

"I didn't, but Misato doesn't like talking about past events," he replied, "So that will have to wait for another time, Shinji."

Shinji gulped, "Right...I won't ask again."

* * *

><p>"Is it so wrong to think a scary girl like that can be so hot?" Shinji asked.<p>

Misato was with the girls and doing stretches. She had her legs in a split and touching her toes. The shirt and bloomers left nothing to the imagination as Yuji and the boys got a good view off her long, slender, yet toned legs.

"Very flexible," Hideyoshi admired.

Yuji nodded with a faint blush, "Yes...she is..."

She lined up with the girls and waited for the teacher to give a signal. Then she dashed, leaving the girls in the dust.

Shinji blinked, "Wow, fast."

Yuji knew that Misato's enhancements were behind her speed. Still, it was impressive.

"And it looks like she's gaining some admirers," Shinji pointed out.

The girls surrounded Misato, amazed and impressed. Then again, she was the only person to have ever shut Fuyumi up like that. The girl did have a habit of being a bit of a bully and bossy too.

Misato looked to Yuji and gave a smirk that he saw. He blushed a little.

"Hey, Yuji, don't tell me you got a little crush on our new student?" Shinji grinned.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Our friend is in denial," Hideyoshi sighed in dismay

"Clearly, clearly," Shinji nodded.

Yuji's eyes narrowed as an image of Volcanic Dragon emerged behind him and growled down at the boys. "You were saying?" Yuji asked darkly as his eyes glowed.

Shinji and Hideyoshi both shut up.

* * *

><p>"That skank," Fuyumi growled as she sat in the infirmary. "I'll have her head...if it's the last thing I do!"<p>

"So, you want to get back at her?"

Someone was in the infirmary, with her.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Someone who can give you what you need."

The man, whose face was masked, was dressed in a coat and fedora. He looked suspicious.

"Stay back!" she demanded as she backed away, "Or I'll scream!"

"Just see what I have."

He opened his briefcase and showed her the injector gun as was as several capsules inside a bottle.

Fuyumi blinked as she gazed at the item, "What's that?"

"Power in a bottle"

* * *

><p>"Ah, lunch. I wonder what your school's mess hall has," Misato mused.<p>

Mess Hall is what they called the cafeteria back in GS. It was a military organization after all.

"Just about anything you could think of," Yuji smiled. "They even have weekly specials."

Misato whispered into his ear, "I prefer what's in your veins." She blew and a shiver traveled up and down his spine as he turned bright red. Misato chuckled. She always loved teasing him.

Hideyoshi and Shinji were not too far behind.

"It's obvious," Shinji noted.

"Yes, totally," Hideyoshi agreed.

"Onii-chan! Misa-neechan!" Maria called as she jumped into Yuji's arms.

Shinji once mentioned that Maria might grow up to be a hot babe and Yuji warned him to stay away from his little sister. Innocent Maria also looks up to her brother and wishes to be his 'bride'.

"I heard you cheering during the exhibition match, Maria," her brother smiled.

She nodded, "UU! Onii-chan's so strong!"

"Yeah, too strong," Shinji grimaced, "OTK, man."

"You're also at fault for making it too easy," Hideyoshi chided.

"Next time, Yuji, I am going to blow you away with an unstoppable combo," Shinji swore.

"In what century?" Hideyoshi quipped.

"Hey!"

"I should hope so. Hideyoshi and I are the only ones you have trouble with," Yuji pointed out."Anyone else is barely a match for you."

"Because I have Elemental Heroes," Shinji declared, "The power of justice!"

"Justice from a pervert... That's either an oxymoron or ironic," Hideyoshi shrugged.

"Hey, I'll have you know those girls willingly posed," Shinji defended.

"Camera-Hentai," the little girl beamed.

"Maria-chan, cute little girls shouldn't say that," Shinji scolded.

"Kurushina Misato!"

"Hm?" She was eating a steak. Her only complaint was that it wasn't bloody enough. She looked up to see Fuyumi who was scowling down at her. Misato swallowed her bite and identified, "Oh, it's you. How's your face?"

Her scowl morphed into a manic grin as she pulled out an injector gun loaded with a capsule containing a familiar green fluid. "Die!" she cried before injecting herself.

"Crap!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Shinji bugged.

Fuyumi transform, her clothes being shredded in the process as her legs became thin with talons for feet and white wings burst from her back. Her hands also became sharp talons as her neck lengthened and her mouth turned into a beak.

With a shriek, she lunged towards Misato and the violet-haired girl quickly tossed her lunch into the Mutajin's face, blinding her. She then grabbed the table, lifting it up over her head, and slammed it down on the mutated Fuyumi's head, snapping the table in half.

"Misato-san, get her out of the cafeteria!" Yuji shouted as he shielded Maria.

Misato nodded and as the Crane Mutajin was getting back up, angrier than before. Misato hooked her arm around the creature's neck. "Let's take this outside," she grinned.

Dragging the Crane Mutajin towards the nearest window, Misato jumped through, glass flying as it shattered as she took the Mutajin outside.

Shinji gaped, "What...the hell...was THAT?"

"I'll have to explain later," Yuji dismissed, "Getting to safety takes priority."

"We should go to the main arena then," Hideyoshi suggested.

"What about Kurushina?" Shinji asked.

"She'll be OK," Yuji assured.

Outside, Misato had already transformed and was gripping her blood red rapiers. "OK, now I'm going to shove these through your heart!" she swore.

The Crane Mutajin screeched and went for the kill, slashing at Misato with her talons. Sparks flew as claws met blade as the two girls battled. Misato was forced backwards by each blow. She was waiting for a chance to counter and found it. The Crane Mutajin struck forward but Misato jumped and bounced off its head before doing a somersault and swinging outward. Blood spilled from the Crane Mutajin's back. It shrieked and spun around as Misato landed on her feet.

"You bitch...you fucking bitch," the Crane Mutajin growled.

"Been called that lots of times," Misato shrugged. "Any new material, birdbrain?"

"DIE!" the bird mutant crowed.

"Guess not."

Misato thrust forward but missed as the Crane Mutajin went airborne. She flapped her wings and then attacked, her feathers shooting at Misato like arrows. Misato saw them coming at her but she wasn't worried. She'd been trained for this. They covered this in basic and advanced training.

Misato spun like a tornado, her rapiers pointing outwards as she deflected the volley of feather arrows. The Crane Mutajin just gaped and then her expression turned to that of rage. She was about to attack when she stared at her hands. They were back to normal! The serum was wearing off.

With one last look of anger she flapped her wings and flew away.

"Hey, get back here! I wanted to make KFC out of you!" Misato cried as she shook her fist.

* * *

><p>After the monster attack, the students were allowed to leave school early for their safety while police investigated what had happened. They interviewed the students which still remained, taking witness statements. Misato had her arms crossed, scowling as Yuji stood next to her.<p>

Shinji and Hideyoshi, who'd seen Misato recklessly attack the monster were also present.

"I got it all on my camera!" said Shinji. "What happened out there?"

"It got away," Misato growled. Shinji shrunk and hid behind Hideyoshi. They had not seen her transform. Good. She really didn't want to answer any stupid questions right now. Her mind was more focused on the Crane Mutajin which had fled from their fight.

Yuji glanced at the girl worriedly. Sure, she was a combat cyborg but he couldn't help but feel concerned about her. He wanted to help her but her stupid pride caused her to refuse his help when asked.

"I'll get that Mutajin," she swore.

"What's a Mutajin?" Hideyoshi asked.

"They're people who've mutated into hybrid creatures through a special serum," Yuji explained, "We discovered one a few weeks ago when a girl attacked the mall."

"Yeah, that was on the news," Shinji nodded, "Mutajin, pretty catchy."

"I came up with it."

"Cool!"

Misato sighed, "OK, that aside, I think the important thing to do here is for me to come clean to you two."

"You grabbed onto the thing and it smashed through a window, and you're unscathed," Hideyoshi summarized.

"There's a reason for that which..." She grabbed Yuji, "Yuji will explain!"

"Well, to be simple, Misato's a cyborg," Yuji simplified.

"Like the ones your parents fought?" Shinji asked.

"Similar, but they were from way far in the future and they were more machine than human," Yuji clarified.

"I'm from the 1980's," Misato added.

"Seriously?" Hideyoshi asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, somehow I got warped right into this era. I can't complain. The company's better at least and I got a roof over my head, and nice people looking out for me."

"Was your time really so bad?"

"It was a nightmare," she frowned.

"I'm so lucky to be living in the 23rd century!" Shinji cheered. "So, that was you in that armor."

"Wait, you saw me?"

He grinned, "Yeah! I mean I would not miss a chance to get those kinds of pics!"

"Where were you?"

"Hanging onto the flagpole," Shinji shrugged.

"When it comes to photography he has little regard for his own life," Yuji mentioned.

"What an idiot," she scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Shinji pointed.

"Fine, you're insane. Happy?"

"I can live with that."

Hideyoshi smiled, "Don't worry though, we won't tell anyone about you and that armor of yours."

"Guess I should trust you," Misato mused.

Yuji smiled, "Not much really worries Hideyoshi, and Shinji stresses a policy on privacy."

And with that, Misato has gained two new unlikely allies.

* * *

><p>"How did you get fired again?"<p>

For a while now, Misato had been job hunting in order to make extra money. Unfortunately, her plan has been unsuccessful.

"I may have caused him to lose the ability to father children," Misato snickered. She'd been working as a waitress until she was recently fired.

"We've gotta get that temper under control, Misato. You have to remember that you're stronger than normal people. OK, what happened?"

"He said something about 'hey, if you want a quick promotion, come to the broom closet with me for 10 minutes'," she recalled.

"OK, I can understand the warrant for violence." She noticed his hands slightly burning as his fists shook slightly. "Alright, why don't I try finding you a job this time?" he offered. "Do you have a resume?" She handed him her resume and he sweat-dropped, "This looks like you're trying to apply more for like the military than a regular job."

"The book says I needed to put down all my special skills," Misato said.

"I can't argue with that... Well, junior officer sounds the most logical but..."

"But...?"

"You strike me as the type who's not a fan of the police," Yuji admitted.

"Oh, because I used to be part of a terrorist organization."

"Exactly."

"So it's impossible for me to be a cop because of THAT?"

Yuji then pointed out, "Would you want people to get suspicious? What if someone found out about your cybernetic?"

"Good point," she admitted.

"We need a place that's quiet, good management, and easy to get to... I know just the place," Yuji smiled.

* * *

><p>1 hour later, the couple show up in front of a Japanese pub called "My Pleasure."<p>

"Here we are," Yuji smiled. He slides the door and they walk in. It was a small restaurant and bar.

"Welcome, come on in," a cheery girl greeted. She had short brown hair and matching eyes and wore a yellow jacket and dark blue shorts. "Oh, Yuji-sempai!"

"Hey Yumi," he greeted.

"It's been a while. And who's your friend?"

"Kurushina Misato," she introduced herself

"She's in need of a job and this was the first place that came to mind," Yuji explained.

"Perfect, now I've got a girl to hang out with!" Yumi beamed.

"Who's at the front, Yumi?"

"It's Yuji, Dad!"

The man who came from the bag was taller with short beard and black hair. "Hey, long time no see, kid."

"Same here, Boss," Yuji greeted.

"Want some more work?"

"Maybe, but Misato's more in need of a job than me," he replied.

"You mean her?" he identified.

"Hi, I need a job because I don't wanna be a freeloader," Misato explained.

"Great, we could always use some more hands," Naurtaki grinned. "Hope you'll be working with us too, Yuji."

"I don't see why not," he smiled.

"Then just sign a couple of forms and we can all start right away. You're lucky we haven't opened up yet."

"We still have your uniform from before, Sempai," Yumi smiled.

"It's as if you were expecting me," Yuji joked.

"It's more modest than that Angel Mort place," Misato remarked.

Yuji blinked, "Angel Mort?"

"Got a pen and paper?" She sketched the uniform and showed it to the men, "This is what they wear."

Yuji and Narutaki blushed at the image.

"Wow, whoever designed that must've been a genius!" Narutaki grinned.

"Whoa..." Yuji blushed. He then imagined Misato in the outfit and he glowed even brighter.

"Get your minds out of the gutter," the cyborg frowned.

"Sorry," Yuji flinched.

Misato scoffed, "Seriously, as soon as you boys imagine a girl revealing that level of flesh you turn into drooling idiots."

"Hey, you can't hold back a man's hormones," Narutaki defended. "Isn't that right, kid?"

Yuji nodded nervously, "Uh...yeah..."

"Look, I know it might look good on me." She struck a quick pose, "I mean, just look at me."

"Yeah..." Yuji trailed as he gazed at her. The female body was truly an amazing figure.

Misato yanked Yuji up by his chin to look her in the eye. "Not like that. And my eyes are up here," she enforced.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"Anyway, just have a seat and relax while you fill out the paperwork," Narutaki welcomed.

"I'll go get your old uniform," Yumi beamed as she made her way to the back.

Misato took a seat and asked, "You worked here, Yuji?"

"I did summer work last year," Yuji answered.

Misato looked at the form and started filling in the details. "But a pub?"

"The atmosphere's nice, aside from the smoking. Adults are the usual customers, usually in couples or groups," he explained. "Everyone's pretty nice and people have fun here."

"Yeah, I bet," she scoffed, "I mean with all the alcohol why wouldn't they?"

"Well, everyone never drinks too much, so it's never rowdy and My Pleasure never gets any complaints of sexual harassment."

"Well, that's good. They should know better," she smirked, "I could kill them easily."

"And there's that."

"What?"

"You're way too casual about killing. My Pleasure is all about service with a smile," Yuji stated.

Misato looked to the door, "Smile, huh?"

"And not the scary one you give when you're about to kill someone. Like this," he grinned as he showed off his own smile. Misato tried smiling, though made it look a little difficult as the corner of her lips were twitching. "OK, we can work on it later," Yuji nodded, "I don't want your face to freeze by accident."

Misato sighed, "Look, the only time I really smile is with my handler or when a mission is successful."

"I see..." Yuji slumped. He had hoped he could get her to be happy. But then he had to remember she was from another era, another world, with a whole different upbringing, and a different point of view. She hadn't adjusted or adapted as well as he thought. She needed more time. He, of course, would need to be patient with this girl who just came into his life unexpectedly.

Misato asked, "So, after this, when do I start working?"

"You can start whenever you want after today," Yuji replied, "You can watch how Yumi and Mr. Narutaki do things."

Later, Misato got into the uniform. She struck a pose, "OK, how does this look on me?"

"It looks great!" Yuji blushed.

Narutaki grinned, "Not too shabby!"

Yumi smiled, "You look so pretty, Misato-san!"

"But..." Yuji was also in uniform.

Narutaki grinned, "Like we were gonna letcha get away like last time."

Misato then asked, "So, I have to wait tables and serve, right?"

The manager smiled, "That's right, but you can relax for now and watch how the pros do it. You two ready to open up?"

"Yes, sir!" Yuji and Yumi saluted.

* * *

><p>Misato watched from behind the bar as Yuji and Yumi went to work. She watched how Yuji and Yumi got along and sighed briefly to herself. Obviously, Yuji and Yumi were close and had a far deeper relationship. Then she shook her head. Just what was she thinking by entertaining those kinds of thoughts? She was just someone staying with Yuji. Once she got back to her feet she would find her own place to live and lead her own life in this new world and era. At least she didn't have to babysit a bunch of idiots anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Yumi grinned as Yuji came out of his locker room. "You like her."<p>

"Huh...?" Yuji blushed at the random statement.

"Oh, come on. You like that girl," she insisted.

Yuji blushed, "Well, I don't...dislike her..."

"Meh, good enough," she insisted. "Hey, check out her butt in those shorts when she's bent over," she pointed to where Misato was cleaning.

"Y-Yumi...!" Yuji blushed fiercely.

Yumi giggled, "You're so easy to tease"

Yuji slumped and sighed, "My Pleasure..."

* * *

><p>After closing, Yuji and Misato were on their way home, with bags in their hands that had their uniforms.<p>

"So, how was your first observation of a regular working environment?" Yuji asked.

Misato remarked, "It's less intense from my old workplace."

"Narutaki-san said you can start whenever you want," he smiled.

Misato shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that. I'm just thinking about when and where that huge birdbrain will strike next."

"I see," Yuji nodded before going silent for a second. "Is...is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you staring at me a lot while I was working," he clarified, "And you looked like you were upset. Are...you mad at me about something...?"

Misato cocked an eyebrow, "Now, whatever would give you _that_ idea?"

"I...I don't know," he frowned. "I understand you're not used to this kind of environment, believe me I do, but..."

Misato then interrupted, "Yuji, I have no choice but to adapt. It's not like you've invented time travel yet so I'm pretty much stuck here. I consider this being better since I'm more or less a free agent and I don't have to be ordered around anymore."

"I just don't want to see you sad, I guess," Yuji finished. "And I don't know why, but I'm glad you came here."

Misato rolled her eyes, "Don't get mushy with me."

"I was being honest," he pouted, "And Maria likes you too."

Misato suddenly stopped as her ears picked up something. "Duck," she said abruptly.

"Huh?" Misato suddenly pushes him to the floor and drew her combat knife. Leaning backwards with her body bending 90 degrees, she took a swipe at the Crane Mutajin that came swooping down towards them. She managed to spill some blood, staining her blade. The Mutajin squawked.

"The turkey's back," Misato said to Yuji.

"So, out for a midnight stroll with your boytoy," the Crane Mutajin sneered, "How romantic..."

Misato retorted, grinning, "What's the matter? Jealous? Because if I were you I'd do something about that ugly mug you're wearing right now, feather-brain."

The Crane Mutajin squawked angrily as she dove down before she was intercepted by a sweeping wave of fire, courtesy of Yuji as he was hovering between her and Misato. Flames were released from his gloves like jets as he glared at the transformed Fuyumi.

"You're fighting me this time," Yuji declared.

"Oh? You think you can take me," the Mutajin challenged.

"I know I can," he retorted.

"Yuji, this is my fight!" Misato hissed.

"And she's _our_ classmate," Yuji retorted. "Like it or not, she's my responsibility and I'll take her down. Besides, she has the advantage of flight." He turned to Misato, "Let me fight for you this time..."

Misato's brows furrowed as she scowled at what she considered a dismissal from Yuji. Ignoring his words, Misato charged towards the Crane Mutajin and summoned her armor. Yuji sighed and followed after the girl. Fuyumi the Crane Mutajin flapped her wings and unleashed a shower of feathers on the cyborg. Misato immediately showed off her skills as she brandishes her rapiers and released her tendrils. She swung her swords with incredible speed and swiftness, deflecting the feathers as her tendrils swatted them out of the air. The Crane Mutajin then caught Misato off guard when she unleashed a high-pitched shriek that hit her, making her fall.

"Well, that was new," Fuyumi smirked. She saw Yuji coming in fast and she went for a kick when he suddenly disappeared, flames flickering around her instead. "Where'd he go...?" She then shrieked when she was kicked from behind by Yuji as he floated in midair.

The brunette flew down to Misato who was getting back up and Yuji recognized the glare. "You're mad at me," he realized.

Misato told him, "I could've handled it myself!"

"I know, but I don't want you to be by yourself," he retorted. "You're not alone anymore, Misato. Please, let me help you."

Misato shoves him back, "I. Don't. Need. Help!" She was then swept off her feet by the Crane Mutajin as they took to the sky, soaring higher and higher

"MISATO!" Yuji cried as he took off after them.

"Look like trouble in paradise," Fuyumi laughed, "I gotta say, you're pretty mean to that toy of yours. And he seems so loyal, too! I wonder why you treat him like shit, but then I do it too. But...if you don't want him, maybe I'll take Fudo-kun off your hands after you're dead."

"You first," Misato grinned.

The Crane Mutajin wanted to know what she meant when Misato's tendrils came out, wrapping around her neck and squeezing tight. Needles sprouted out along the surface of the tendrils, piercing through the Mutajin's flesh. The Crane Mutajin squawked in surprise in pain.

"Just so you know, you're just a wannabe monster," Misato whispered as she began draining her enemy. "I'm way worse than you can ever hope to be."

The two started falling as gravity dragged them back to Earth, flying pass Yuji. "NO!" he cried as he sped after them, going as fast as he can. "Take my hand," he called after as he reached out.

Misato looked at the hand, then at Yuji. The earth was rushing towards them. She released the Crane Mutajin and grabbed Yuji's hand.

CRASH!

There was dust from the impact as debris flew everywhere. Once the dust had cleared, a naked Fuyumi lay in the crater, unconscious. Misato was in Yuji's arms as he floated down to the Earth, still being carried.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly.

Misato didn't answer. She removed herself from his arms and walked towards Fuyumi. "What do we do with her?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Fuyumi was loaded into the ambulance, still unconscious as it drove off. Yuji and Misato were with Ushio as he took notes.<p>

"So, that Rider girl showed up again," Ushio summarized.

"That's right," Yuji nodded, "We were on our way home from work when Fuyumi attacked us."

Ushio sweat-dropped, "As...a bird..."

"Yeah, she turned herself into a bird," Yuji nodded.

"We've been getting reports of similar incidents in the Satellite," Ushio added. "The bosses think its some kind of disease or something."

"More like a mutation," Yuji frowned.

"So it _is_ man-made," Ushio sighed.

"Dad can give you details," Yuji offered.

"Thanks, now how about I take you two home?" Ushio offered in return.

"Fine," Misato accepted.

* * *

><p>In a dark room in an undisclosed location, eighteen individuals sat together at a round table, viewing images of Misato's battle through holographic screens before them.<p>

"Most intriguing."

"She came from nowhere."

"She is powerful."

"There are no records of this girl."

"Birth, blood type, family, nothing."

"An unexpected occurrence."

"One who is a hindrance to our plans."

"As well as the boy."

"Fudo Yuji."

"He is the son of the Shooting Star, isn't he?"

"He's definitely handsome~"

"No problem. I can turn them both into stone and set them up in our garden."

"These two aren't to be underestimated."

"Yes, the girl does show signs of battle experience."

"Regardless, we will not allow anyone to interfere in our plans. Evolution will continue, and we will be at the helm. For Zodiac."

"FOR ZODIAC!" the people chorused.

"By the way, King, what about our final?"

"Yes, there are only twenty-three of us here!"

"What are we going to do about Dragon?"

"We have candidates."

"But half of them wound up dead from the mutation!"

"Fear not, my friends," King called, "The position of Dragon will be handled, but delicately. We need to choose carefully, but I have a few ideas about that..." His gaze locked on an image of Yuji.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And the baddies have been revealed, sort of! You can all guess who Shinji is related to. Also, Hideyoshi is from "Baka and Test: Summon the Beast" and Yumi and her father are from "Chobits". Also, Natsuki and Shizuru are from "Mai-Otome." Who are the Zodiac? What do they want? Will Misato learn to relax and enjoy life? Well, maybe next time.<strong>


End file.
